Lost in The Desert (One Shot)
by WinxClubTrixFan
Summary: In this crazy One-Shot Darcy and Stormy stray from Icy and manage to get lost in a Mountainous Desert.


**Darcy and Stormy had gotten away from Icy to have some fun, and had ended up lost in the middle of nowhere- somewhere in the mountains apparentely. They were just kind of walking along, when suddenly they bumped into something-**

**A road block. **

**A mountain stood in the middle of the path. "How do you propose we get passed that?" Stormy asked. "We could go through h-" Darcy was cut off by Stormy. "I say we climb it!" She thought a minute, and then laughed, "Or jump it." She backed up a little bit, and Darcy watched. **

**She took off running, and jumped, landing on a rather low ledge. Of course, she had landed on the edge, so she ended up falling back down again. "Oww.." She murmured, standing up. **

**"Stormy, we could get through-" Darcy was cut off once again. "Maybe it's easier further that way..." Stormy wandered in a different direction, and tried jumping onto the mountain again. This time she landed up higher, but still slipped and fell off. **

**"..Ouch.." She murmured, getting to her feet. "Stormy, your going to end up hurting yourself-" Darcy was cut off again as Stormy pushed passed her and tried a different place. This time she managed to get up on the mountain and stay up there.**

**"Hey Darcy, you coming?" She glanced back down at her sister. "I was thinking about going through there." Darcy stated, pointing at a wide gap inbetween the two mountains.**

**"...Oh."**

**(Later)**

**"How far are we from Magix?" Stormy asked, exuasted, plopping on the ground for a second. "Honestly, I have no idea." Darcy replied. "We've been walking for **_**hours!**_**" Stormy stated. "Yeah, I know." Darcy replied. **

**She leaned up against a mountain, and started searching her pockets for something. "What're you looking for Darcy?" Stormy asked. "A map, I thought I had one." Darcy replied. "You mean that Mini-Map? Like that'll help us any." Stormy said.**

**"It'll at least give us an idea where we're at." Darcy replied, finally pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket. "This is it." She murmured, opening it.**

**The thing was tiny, so she had to study it for a second before she finally figured out where they were. "Oops." She murmured. "What?" Stormy asked, getting to her feet and walking over to Darcy.**

**"We're going in the wrong direction." Darcy replied. "What!?" Stormy blinked a couple of times. "Good going Darcy, you got us completely lost in a desert- wait, since when are their deserts anywhere near Magix?" Stormy blinked, and looked around her.**

**"Since never. We're about... 2100 miles from Magix. Plus some." Darcy gulped. "I guess that bus went farther than we thought." She murmured. "**_**WE'RE LOST, IN THE DESERT, 2124 MILES FROM MAGIX, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" **_**Stormy snapped, staring at Darcy.**

**"Sorry, how was I supposed to know that bus went to the desert?" Darcy asked. "This is ridicolus, we could end up lost out here forever and nobody would know!" Stormy snapped. "Not likely." A familar voice came from behind and the two witches whirled around to see Bloom.**

**"What're you doing here?" Stormy asked, a little bit irritably. "I was on a mission, but I found you. What're you two doing way out here alone?" Bloom asked. "**_**Darcy got us lost!"**_** Stormy snapped, glancing at her sister.**

**"No I didn't-" Darcy sighed, and then glanced at Bloom. "Lets just say we wandered off and may have accidentally gotten on a bus to the desert." She explained. "Ah." Bloom snickered a little bit, and Stormy shot her a glare.**

**(Later)**

**Bloom had directed Darcy and Stormy back to where the 'Desert Bus' picked people up at, and finally they were back home. Stormy plopped on the sofa, while Darcy went upstairs. "Well there you are!" Icy walked out of the kitchen, and Stormy sighed.**

**"Where have you two been since the day before yesterday!?" She snapped. "...The Desert." Stormy responded. Icy blinked, walking over and sitting next to Stormy on the sofa. "Did you say The Desert-" She stared at her sister.**

**"Yes, Believe me we got there completely by accident. **_**DARCY MANAGED TO GET THE BUS TO THE PLANET DESERT INSTEAD OF WHERE WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE GOING!"**_** Stormy shouted the last part. **_**"It was a mistake anybody could have made!**_**" Darcy called from upstairs.**

**"**_**YEAH RIGHT!**_**" Stormy responded. By this time Icy had left, annoyed with her sister's argument. Stormy muttered something under her breath before turning the TV on. She jumped at what the news was reporting.**

_**Movie set for 2100 Miles from Magix set up just outside Town.**_

**Apparentely they weren't as far from home as they thought.**


End file.
